This application relates to an air purifying and stabilizing blower. The blower is adapted to be mounted to a ceiling of a room to create a gentle circulation of air within the room to stabilize room temperature and to simultaneously remove particulate matter from the air. The air circulation feature of the invention is the subject of a prior patent by the same inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,000. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,000, a blower is disclosed which includes a motor driven impeller mounted for rotation in a housing. The top portion of the housing has an air inlet and a cylindrical portion extending downwardly from the impeller to direct air downwardly into a room. Air directing vanes are fixed to the extended end of the housing and include a plurality of large vanes disposed in radial planes and extending along the entire length of the vane arrangement. In addition, a plurality of smaller radial vanes are provided adjacent the bottom portion of the larger vanes and are circumferentially offset so that as the air moves along the larger vanes it will, after some initial straightening, pass through the spacing between the larger vanes and the small vanes to impose a greater straightening effect on the air flow. The present invention incorporates an outer housing larger than the inner housing and positioned concentrically around the inner housing. As described below, the overall structure and operation of the device is substantially changed and permits the same efficient air circulation as provided by the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,000, while, at the same time, providing very efficient removal of both relatively large and small particulate matter without substantially impairing the air flow or substantially increasing power consumption. These efficiencies are achieved because of the construction of the blower which permits the air filter to accommodate a relatively large surface area, thereby permitting the filter to be thinner and less resistant to air flow.